Rain
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: After the battle between the White Tiger team and the Blitzkrieg Boys, Mariah gets pissed off and takes a walk to blow off some steam. But when it rains she has no choice but to take shelter and soon she runs into Spencer. Mariah/Spencer and Female Ray/Le
1. Chapter 1

A Spencer/Mariah story that is ment for a raining day! Some Female Ray/Lee, in this fic I will spell Ray as Rei, because it looks more girlish

_"Chinese"_

_"Russian"_

**Rain**

_"I hate the rain!"_ A certain pink haired neko-jin shouted as a sudden down pour started to fall. She was just wanted to go for a nice, peaceful walk but nooooooo it just had to rain when she already having a bad day. Her team just finished battling with the Blitzkrieg Boys and lost. How could they lose! They were the best in China, the Asian champions. They could beat the American champions, the Europain champions, and the Japan champions, so why couldn't they beat the best of Russia? They had studyed the Blitzkrieg Boys' moves carefully and closely, so that when it came down to it they could defeat the Russians. But some how when Rei or Lee went up to battle they forgot all they learned and lost. What was it about that team that made them forget some important details about them. Was it because Kevin and Ian were going out and that they viewed the Russian team as family?

The Chinese team did had soft spots for the other teams. Like when Rei was on the BladeBreakers, Lee showed anger yes, but he did lay awake at night thinking about the black haired beauty and got lost in her eyes while Mariah and her were battling. After the tournament Lee never could really battle Rei without gazing in her eyes. Same thing with Kevin, he simply couldn't battle Ian with his mind somewhere else. Did Lee and Rei battled like they did because they were thinking about their team mate's realationship with one of them. The answer would be yes and it boiled Mariah's blood. She would never forgive those Russians and didn't feel that they should be let off that easily. "_Russian freaks!"_

If she had battled with Tala or Kai, she would have won. But noooooo, Lee said she couldn't because his presious Rei wanted to battle. Well just looked at what happened to Rei, she's bruised, cut, and bleeding! If that was her, she would have ended the battle before it had gotten to voilence. But that didn't mattered to her team, they wan't Rei to battle not her. She bet that they thought she was useless now, but that wasn't true it was just her anger speaking. They just wanted to give her time to herself for the tournament.

Just as thunder sounded and lightening could be seen, Mariah had reached the Bey Stadium were her team faces defeat hours earlier. Quickly opening the doors into the building and making sure that she closed and lock the doors. Mr. Dickenison gave all the top beybladers keys to anything that belonged to the BBA for some reason. She then started to walk around, trying to find something dry to put on and a towel to dry her hair. And what great place to find one but in one of the rooms that were set aside for the teams. Her team's room was empty since Rei and Lee must have tooken the blankets, towels, extra clothes, medicine, and beyblade parts back to the hotal, since they were out of the tournament now. She then checked the BBA Revelution, PPB All Starz, and the F-Dynasty, but there was no other team that cept extra supplies in their team room incease an emergncy.

Mariah sighed and then started to walk to the beyblade dish to pratice, when a certain room caught her attention. The door to the Blitzkrieg Boys' room was begging the neko-jin to open it, but she knew that if one of the Russians showed up to get something then she would be in big trouble. But then again it was past dark and raining so they wouldn't come back until tomorrow. So she took out her key and slowly turned it and opened the door. Opening it really slowly, Mariah wished that one of the Russians would come already, so she didn't have to enter the room. But if that did happen, she doubt that they would let her use their supplies and she didn't want to spend hours in her soak and wet clothes. With some more wanting for warm and dry clothing, she pushed open the door wide open and imediately went looking in the lockers. To her happiness, she found extra clothes and some towels in each locker, but she didn't know what belonged to who. She wanted to barow Kai's, since he would lend stuff to her once in a while when it was needed. If she took something from Tala, Bryan, or Spencer there was an geratee that she would be in biiiiiiiiiiig trouble.

"What are you doing in my team's room." a low tone, loud, strong voice asked behide her. She jumped up a foot in the air before turning to face one of the Russians. _'Shit! Why did it have to be you!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Now for Chapter Two of _Rain_!

_"Chinese"_

_"Russian"_

**Rain**

**Chapter Two:**

_"Oh, Lee!"_ The dark haired, female neko-jin gasped as Lee started to nibble on the pointed tip of her ear. The pair had just experianced the joys of passionate love making, which was not their first time in bed together. If fact the only thing that was different about tonight then the other nights was that there was total magic. It was probably because they were once again on the same team and were closer then ever. They were inseperatable. One didn't like going anywhere without the other. Lee gentaly stroke the female's cheek, making the her purr at the contact. _"What time is it?"_ She asked her lover, when she could feel that he was turning her on again. The lion neko-jin checked the clock and anwsered _"9:30 p.m. the others should be back any minute now."_

_"Then we better get dressed"_ Rei tried to get up, but her lover refused to let her go. Giggling, Rei told Lee that they couldn't "play" no more today, but Lee once again refused to let her go. Of corse why should he let her leave the warmth of their bed and of their bodies. Why get up after experiancing the "magic" for the first time during sex? Why couldn't they do a "quicky" to get this lustful feeling out of him? He loved Rei deeply, but when he got lustful after one of there love makings he wasn't himself and it was meaningless to Rei. She believed that sex should be an act of love not lust and refused to give Lee a chance to take her more then once a day. Also she didn't want them to make love too much, especially when they were not even married yet. _"Lee, let go!"_ She shouted, puching him in the nose. When he yelped she hopped off the bed and moved to the door where her clothes were, mumbling about how boys could be so sex obessed.

Lee soon followed Rei and started to get dress too. _"You could be so crul sometimes you know?"_ Rei shook her head and looked the other way. _"Its not my falt that you were getting lustful towards me. Anyways, I'm taking a shower tonight."_ Lee raised an eyebrow and looked at the female who was now blushing. _"Why tell me?"_ Rei gave him a you-know-what-I-mean-by-saying-that look, that made Lee go into a smirking fit. _"I thought you didn't want to "play" any more tonight" _

_"I only ment in bed, not the shower. Besides you said you would make it up to me, since I am so depress about losing the match today." _It didn't bother her about the match earlier that day, but she was willing to take what ever Lee offered. Lee chuckled, while helping Rei by tieing her hair back, when he finished he spanked her butt and went to the T.V. of their hotal room to watch the Animal Planet. The White Tiger team loved watching that channel, mostly because they were half cat. _"Just look at that another lion got to please his mate today."_ Rei teased Lee, snuggling in his lap. _"Yeah, except my mate is a tiger."_ Rei replied with a playful roar and licked Lee's nose, purring. _"And she's the most beautiful creature on earth." _Lee added, but before Rei could reply, the door opened to reveal two soak and wet figures. It was Kevin and Gary. Both Lee and Rei could sense something wrong and sure enough there was. _"Mariah's missing!"_

RainRainRainRainRain

Mariah didn't say anything, the Russian had caught her off gaurd and she was quite imitated by the size of him. The person who had caught her was the tallest person she ever saw, Spencer. The blonde haired teenage boy looked like he could easily hurt her badly with one, single punch. But Spencer would never do that, he was more like a gentle creature to people who only hurt others if they were someone he really hated. And his feelings for Mariah was far from hate and more in the amusing catagory. There was no doubt that the Russian boy was quite interested in the neko-jin girl for three years now, ever since her saw her in the World Championships when Boris had them wrapped around his little fingure.

When Spencer first saw her, the first words that came to mind was 'pure', 'innocent', and 'beautiful'. While the rest of his team saw her as an cat freak as so many other Russians do. To the people in Asia, neko-jins symbolized beauty and love. The neko-jins were partically worshiped by regular people in China, for their catlike abilities, gorgous gold, voilet, and amber eyes of a cat they possesed, pointed fangs, tan skin, and silky, long hair. While in other countries, neko-jins were viewed as demons and unclean humen beings, dirt underneth their fingure nails. People also veiwed them as whores because of their catlike apperance, that neko-jins would always make sure they were clean, nicely dress, and actractive to other people's eyes to get laid. That wasn't it at all. Neko-jins are just trying to get others' approval and they couldn't help that they were half cat, just like people couldn't change their race.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, why are you here?" Spencer asked again, crossing his arms, and being as stern as he could be. Cute or not, he wouldn't let her get away with being in his team's room. Especially if she was snooping around for something to help his competitors. "I-I-I was caught in the rain and so I came here. And I was looking to see if one of the other teams had extra towels that I could borrow." She said with arms behide her back, looking at her feet, and blushing with the embrassment of being caught and having to explain like a five year old who just got caught of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Mariah felt that she was going to get yelled at sometime soon, for traspassing on what was the Blitzkrieg Boys' property or what they had call their own for awhile. Last time she was scolled (A/N: I think I just spelled that wrong.) like a child was when she was during the Asian tournament long ago. Rei and her where battling the third round of a best two out of three match. Somehow their bitbeasts, Driger and Galux, showed how great their friendship was before Rei left the villiage and the fighting between the White Tiger Team and Rei started. And because of that Mariah started acting as if she was a little kid again, playing with Rei in an homemade dish, that Lee had made for Rei as a birthday present. Memories of their wonderful relationship sprang from the deepest part of her mind then she lost all bad feelings towards the other female blader. Rei ended up winning and Lee yelled at her for losing the match on purpose, when she was doing her best to win.

Spencer stood there watching the blushing neko-jin rocking back and forth, side to side trying wait for him to yell at her. He wasn't planing on doing that, but he was going to offer her one of his towels and maybe some of his clothes so she didn't had to sit in those soaked cloths. After a while, he saw that they wouldn't get no where if they just stood there, so he walked to his locker looking through all of his belongings. Since he and his team was partically living at Bey Stadium, he cept most of his belongings that he packed in his locker. _'Now what would fit Mariah?' _Being as tall as Spencer was it was going to be hard to find what was perfect for Mariah to use temporary, while her clothes dry.

While Spencer was finding something for Mariah to wear, Mariah finally relized that Spencer was no longer in front of her, but behide her. "What are you doing?" she asked. The Russian turned his head to her, handed her one of his shirts, and simply said. "I'm finding something for you to wear and I doubt that you want to stay in those wet clothes." Mariah shook her head a put and started to strip. "Whao! At least let me leave before you strip down!" Spencer snaped, not wanting to see his crush only in underwear in front of him when theres no telling what he could do to her.

RainRainRainRainRain

Bryan tapped his feet impatientialy. How long did it took a guy to get his stash of pictures. The Blitzkrieg Boys each cept a box of picture of the girls they liked (except Ian who was gay) Tala had pics of Matilda, Bryan had pics of Mariam, Ian had pics of Kevin, and Kai...well no one knew who he liked, and finally Spencer had pictures of Mariah. One of the cat freaks that Bryan disliked. He sometimes wondered if they hunted for mice and ate them or if they had tails and they were just hidding them very well. _'What makes Ian and Spencer go gaga over those two?'_

Soon Bryan couldn't take it anymore. He had to go find Spencer, since he couldn't leave without him. Spencer had a case of bad sense of direction and could easly get lose. He moved throught the hallways making it to his team's room were he heard a female voice.

Orginally I was just going to have only Mariah and Spencer in the story the whole way through, then I started to write the thing between Ray and Lee (I love that part) and then Bryan came into the picture. So my guess is that this will be longer then I thought.


End file.
